Who is he, hyung ?
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung dan Kim Ryewook adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat akur. Keduanya memiliki seorang anak bernama Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen. Hidup mereka sangatlah bahagia hingga datang seorang anak laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Kim Jong Woon. Bagaimana reaksi Ryewook ? BL/YeWook/Suju ft exo/Gaje de el el/RnR please ?


Who is he, hyung ?

.

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung dan Kim Ryewook adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat akur. Keduanya memiliki seorang anak bernama Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen. Hidup mereka sangatlah bahagia hingga datang seorang anak laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Kim Jong Woon. Bagaimana reaksi Ryewook ?

.

Warning ! Boys Love, humor gagal, OOC, gaje, de el el.. Chibi!Chen, Chibi!Kyungsoo, Chibi!Kai..

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

"Yobboseyo.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Wookie ?"

"Baik-baik saja, hyung. Kapan kau pulang ? Kami sangat merindukanmu"

"Mungkin besok pagi, Wookie. Bersabarlah"

"Baiklah"

"Mana Chen ? Aku merindukan suaranya"

"Appa !" pekik Chen

"Ya ! Pelan-pelan saja, Chen. Kau mau appa tuli mendadak, heum ?"

"Oops mianhae, appa" Chen terkikik

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, heum ?"

"Appa tau ? Chen mewakili sekolah untuk lomba menyanyi. Appa dan umma harus menonton, ne ?"

"Ne, appa akan mengusahakannya"

"Kapan appa pulang ?"

"Besok pagi, sayang. Kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu ?"

"Chen mau boneka bebek seperti punya Eeteuk-ahjumma" jawab Chen semangat

"Baiklah, akan appa carikan"

"Besarnya harus sama, ne appa ?"

"Chen.." tegur Ryewook

"Umma, jangan ambil ponselnya. Chen masih mau bicara sama appa"

"Kau harus belajar, Chen"

"Umma~" rengek Chen

"Chen, cepat belajar" ucap Ryewook penuh penekanan

"Umma jahat !"

"Wookie.."

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, hyung"

"Tak apa. Chen anak kita satu-satunya, Wookie. Lagipula ia hanya meminta boneka bebek"

"Tapi boneka bebeknya sudah terlalu banyak, hyung"

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Sekali-"

"Hhh, terserah hyung saja" potong Ryewook

"Kau marah, heum ?"

"Ani"

"Wookie.."

"..."

"Wookie, mianhae"

"Ne"

"Wookie, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

"Baiklah, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, Wookie"

.

.

"Umma.."

"Waeyo ?"

"Chen ingin punya adik"

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Teman-teman Chen semuanya punya adik, umma. Hanya Chen yang tidak" lirih Chen

"N-nanti, ne ?"

'Ya Tuhan, rasa sakit karena melahirkan Chen masih berbekas hingga saat ini. Kenapa ia malah meminta adik ?' batin Ryewook

"Yeeey, janji ne umma ?"

"Y-ya"

.

.

.

"Chen, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat"

"Ne, umma"

GLUK GLUK GLUK

"Ayo, umma"

Ryewook pun melakukan tugasnya untuk mengantar Chen ke sekolahnya. Ia fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Umma~"

"Hmm ?"

"Appa benar-benar akan pulang pagi ini kan ?"

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Chen mau appa yang menjemput Chen pulang sekolah nanti. Boleh, umma ?"

"Baiklah, nanti umma sampaikan pada appa"

"Yeeey, gomawo umma. Chen sayang umma"

"Umma juga sayang Chen" ucap Ryewook sambil mengacak rambut anaknya penuh sayang

"Umma, rambut Chen jadi berantakan" lirih Chen

"Kenapa anak umma menangis, eoh ?" Ryewook menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah Chen

"Nanti Chen tidak tampan lagi, umma. Hiks hiks"

"Aigoo, memangnya Chen mau terlihat tampan untuk siapa ?"

"Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo ? Siapa itu ?"

"Umma lupa ya ? Kyungsoo itu anak Siwon-ahjussi dan Kyuhyun-ahjumma"

"Aaa, umma baru ingat. Chen suka Kyungsoo, eoh ?"

"N-ne" jawab Chen malu-malu

"Aigoo, anak umma manis sekali" Ryewook mencubit pipi Chen

"Nah, sekarang masuklah. Jangan nakal, ne ?"

"Ne, umma"

.

.

Ryewook mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya dan Yesung. Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera menuju dapur. Ia hendak membuat cupcake kesukaan Yesung. Yesung pasti menyukai cupcake buatannya, pikir Ryewook.

"Fiuhh, selesai juga"

TING TONG TING TONG

'Yesung-hyung ?'

"Sebentar" teriak Ryewook

"Anyeong" sapa orang yang sedari tadi menunggu Ryewook membukakan pintu

"Hyung !" pekik Ryewook seraya memeluk orang yang tak lain adalah Yesung, suaminya

"Merindukanku, eoh ?"

"Tentu saja, hyung"

"Kau membuat kue ? Harum"

"Aku baru saja selesai membuat cupcake. Hyung mau mencicipinya ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ini, hyung"

"Suap aku" ucap Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Ya ! Kau manja sekali, hyung" Ryewook memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Kau istriku, jadi tak masalah jika aku bermanja-manja padamu" Yesung menarik pinggang Ryewook hingga Ryewook terduduk di pangkuannya

"H-hyung.." cicit Ryewook

"Hmm ?"

"Lepas. A-aku malu"

"Kenapa harus malu ? Aku suamimu, sayang"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa, heum ?"

"Hyung, 2 jam lagi Chen pulang"

"Lalu ?"

"Ia ingin kau menjemputnya"

"Baiklah, nanti kita menjemputnya bersama"

"Hyung.."

"Hmm ?"

"Kemarin.." Ryewook menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Kemarin kenapa, heum ?"

"Chenbilangiainginpunyaadik"

"Ommo, kau belajar rapp dari Eunhyuk, eoh ?"

"H-hyung" cicit Ryewook

"Pelan-pelan saja, Wookie"

"Chen ingin punya adik"

"Lalu-"

"Tapi aku takut, hyung. Melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi untuk namja sepertiku" air mata mulai membasahi pipi Ryewook

"Ssssh, uljima. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak saja ?"

"Bolehkah ?"

"Kenapa tidak ?"

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau sangat pengertian" Ryewook memeluk Yesung erat

"Ne, baby Wookie"

.

.

"Hyung, ireona" Ryewook mengguncangkan bahu Yesung pelan

"Hmm"

"Hyung, ireona. Kita harus menjemput Chen"

"Arraseo" Yesung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka

"Kajja, hyung. Kasihan jika ia menunggu terlalu lama"

"Ne, Wookie"

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah Chen. Sesampainya disana mereka tak menemukan anak mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung ?" suara Ryewook terdengar sangat panik

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Kajja kita cari Chen di sekitar sini"

"Taman"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Wookie ?"

"Ia biasa menunggu di taman. Kajja kita kesana, hyung"

Sepertinya tebakan Ryewook benar, ia dan suaminya menemukan anak mereka tengah bermain bersama gadis kecil yang tak asing lagi.

"Appa !" pekik Chen saat melihat sang appa tengah menatap ke arahnya

"Hai, jagoan. Merindukan appa ?"

"Umm" Chen mengangguk cepat

"Anyeong, Yesung-ahjussi, Ryewook-ahjumma"

"Anyeong, Kyung-ie. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Yesung

"Baik, Yesung-ahjussi"

"Dimana orang tuamu ? Mereka tak menjemputmu ?" tanya Ryewook

"Ani, Ryewook-ahjumma. Appa dan umma sedang berada di Paris, mereka menyuruhku menginap di rumah Yesung-ahjussi. Bolehkah ?"

"Aigoo, tentu saja. Kajja kita pulang" Ryewook menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo

"Apa ada yang mau ke Lotte World ?" tanya Yesung saat berada di dalam mobil

"Chen mau, appa" jawab Chen semangat

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, heum ?"

"Terserah pada ahjussi dan ahjumma saja" jawab Kyungsoo kalem

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke Lotte World"

.

.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun" ucap Ryewook

"Kalian mau mencoba wahana apa ?" tanya Yesung

"Roller coaster" usul Chen

"Andweo, kalian masih kecil. Yang lain saja, ne ?"

"Ahjumma, apa disini ada rumah hello kitty ?"

"Ada. Kyungsoo mau kesana, eoh ?"

"Ne, bolehkah ahjumma ?"

"Tentu saja. Kajja"

Keempatnya berjalan menuju rumah hello kitty. Setelah itu, mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang tentu saja aman bagi Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian lelah ?"

"Ne, umma/ahjumma"

"Kita ke kedai jjangmyun dulu sebelum pulang, ne ? Kalian pasti lapar"

"Ne"

.

.

"Jjangmyun 4 porsi" ucap Ryewook pada pelayan kedai

"Baik"

"Sungie-ah.." Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya

"Taemin ?"

"Ne, ini aku. Kau tidak lupa padaku, kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Umm, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Hanya denganmu"

"Baiklah" Yesung mengikuti langkah Taemin keluar dari kedai. Keduanya mengobrol cukup lama. Jjangmyun yang dipesan pun sudah dingin. Lain halnya dengan Ryewook yang sudah 'memanas'.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan ?"

"Ne, appa lama sih"

"Ya sudah, kajja pulang"

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah tepat pada pukul 1 siang.

"Woo-"

"Chen, Kyung, cuci kaki dan tangan setelah itu tidur siang"

"Ne, umma/ahjumma" Chen menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju lantai 2 rumahnya

"Wookie.."

"..."

"Wookie, kau marah ?"

"Ani"

"Wookie, tadi Taemin hanya memba-"

"Aku tidak bertanya" potong Ryewook sembari berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku di tempatnya

.

.

"Chen, Kyung, ireona. Ini sudah sore" ucap Ryewook lembut

"Ini jam berapa, ahjumma ?"

"Setengah empat, Kyung-ie"

"Kyungsoo mandi dulu ne, ahjumma ?"

"Ne, chagi"

"Chen, ireona. Kau harus mandi" Ryewook melanjutkan acaranya membangunkan Chen

"Unghh, Chen masih mengantuk, umma"

"Bangun atau umma buang boneka bebekmu ?"

"Umma jahat"

"Cepat mandi"

"Ne, umma"

TING TONG TING TONG

Ryewook berlari ke arah pintu namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu. Ia baru saja akan masuk namun sebuah tarikan di celananya membuatnya berhenti. Ia menunduk dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang menurutnya berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Ryewook berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Ryewook ramah

"Kim Jong In. Apa ini rumah appa ?"

"Appa ? Siapa nama appa mu, heum ?"

"Kim Jong Woon, biasa umma memanggil appa dengan pamggilan Yesung"

'Kim Jong.. In ? Kim Jong Woon ? Appa ?'

"Ahjumma ?"

"N-ne ?"

"Ini rumah Yesung-appa atau bukan ?"

"Wookie, siapa yang datang ?" Yesung menghampiri Ryewook yang berjongkok di depan pintu. Begitu melihat kedatangan Yesung, sang bocah cilik itu langsung memeluk kaki Yesung dan membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tak mampu berkata-kata

"Appa, Kai rindu pada appa. Kenapa appa tak pernah menengok Kai dan umma lagi ?" ucap bocah cilik itu masih dengan memeluk kaki Yesung erat

"H-hyung, d-dia anakmu ?"

"Tentu saja, Kai ini anak appa" jawab sang bocah

"Aku membencimu, hyung" Ryewook berlari menuju kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam

"Wookie, chakkaman"

"Hiks hiks. Jahat ! Yesung pabbo !"

"Wookie, buka pintunya. Dengar penjelasanku dulu"

"Andwe ! Urus saja anakmu itu !"

"Wookie.."

"..."

.

.

"Appa.."

"Waeyo, Chen ?"

"Dia... siapa ?" telunjuk Chen mengarah pada Kai yang berada di pangkuan Yesung

"Namanya Kai, mulai sekarang Kai adalah adikmu"

"Benarkah, appa ?" mata Chen berbinar

"Ne"

"Ahjussi, dimana ahjumma ?"

"Ahjumma sedang di kamar. Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga menonton kartun ?"

"Kyung mau nonton pororo"

"Chen juga"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

"Wookie, buka pintunya sayang" bujuk Yesung

"..."

"Wookie.."

CEKLEK

"Wookie, dengar penjelasanku" Yesung memeluk Ryewook dari belakang

"Kai itu anak Taemin"

"Juga anakmu maksudnya ?" ucap Ryewook sarkastik

"Aniya, Wookie. Ia anak dari Taemin dan Minho. Minho meninggalkan Taemin saat Taemin mengandung Kai. Saat Kai lahir, Taemin memintaku menjadi appa Kai agar Kai tidak sedih"

"Jadi, dia bukan anakmu ?"

"Aniya. Anakku hanya satu, hanya Kim Jong Dae"

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan, hyung ?"

"Aku berbicara jujur, Wookie. Percayalah"

"Untuk apa ia kemari ?"

"Taemin menitipkan Kai pada kita karena ia harus mengurus perusahaannya di Paris"

"Hmm"

"Jadi ? Kau memaafkanku ?"

"Ne"

"Gomawo, Wookie" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya

"Setidaknya Chen tidak akan merengek meminta adik lagi" ucap Ryewook

"Appa, umma !" teriak Chen

"Waeyo, Chen ?"

"Appa, Kai ambil Kyungsoo dari Chen !" lapor Chen pada sang appa

'Tuhan, kuatkan aku' batin Yesung OOC

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yehet~ selesai juga akhirnya

Duh, Aika nggak ngerti ini ff apaan -"

Idenya muncul gitu aja, jadilah ff abal ini

Yah, ngitung2 nambah ff yewook yang mulai punah XD

Nah, buat para yewook shippers, review ne ? Please please please *aegyo bareng wookie*


End file.
